Her Secret
by Britishgirl99
Summary: The incredibly controversial story- they thought they knew her, perhaps, perhaps they were wrong... (Ellie, Parsa)


I have had this idea in my head since I saw the promo for monsters and men and I really need to know what you guys think. I do know it's ridiculous, but anyway, please let me know. Oh and in case it wasn't obvious, spoilers for 11x14 monsters and men.

Disclaimer: NCIS is one of the best shows ever, but to my great disappointment, it's not mine.

* * *

"Benham" she whispered the shock of the moment only just sinking in. "Benham" she said again, louder this time. She ran forward, tears in her eyes as she pulled the man who had just seconds ago tried to kill her close to her body, rocking backwards and forwards with his lifeless form in her arms.

**2 weeks later**

"You betrayed him!" Hayat Parsa screamed at Bishop. "You betrayed him!" She screamed again, fighting Tony who held her arms behind her back, trying to get to Bishop.

"Your brother was a bad man." Ellie said to Hayat, calmly though calm was the exact opposite of how she felt.

"That doesn't make a difference!" Hayat said, sobbing now instead of crying, "And he wasn't just my brother…" she looked up at Ellie, pain and anger in her eyes. "He was once somebody's fiancé, but it seems she has forgotten that!"

Ellie took a step back, the ice in Hayat's voice had struck her hard, it was all her fault and she couldn't take it back, not now, not ever.

Tony dragged away the distraught woman, giving Bishop funny looks as he went. Ellie turned to walk away but Gibbs grabbed her arm, "Is there something you not telling me Bishop?" the warning in his voice clear to anyone.

"Yes, and now you know it." She whispered, not daring to look at him.

"Please go on" Gibbs growled, all trust he had once had for Eleanor Bishop, now out the window. Ellie glanced up at the NCIS most wanted wall, at one photo, one man in particular. When she looked back at Gibbs her eyes were pools of tears. She put one hand in her pocket and pulled out something, an engagement ring.

"6 years ago, he gave me this and asked me to marry him. 6 years ago, I said yes. 2 months later, NSA found out the leader of the Brotherhood of Doubt, I guess that's all you need to know." She sighed and began to walk away.

"Does NSA know?" Gibbs asked unexpectedly.

"No, no one did, until now." Ellie turned back around, confused.

"You should have told them."

"Would it have made a difference? No, I would have just been thrown of the case!"

"That happened anyway."

"Yes." She paused, unsure how to carry on.

"You didn't know." Gibbs stated, or was it asked, simply.

"Of course not!" Ellie, said offended he would have even thought that.

"But you didn't tell NSA where he was, when you found out."

"No, well, I didn't know." She ran her fingers through her hair, turning away from Gibbs. "I, didn't exactly leave him, he, he left me I guess. Oh no, I just… when I came home that night, he was gone. He must have known, known NSA knew who he was, knew I would find out, so he, left and I don't know where he went Gibbs. All there was, was a note. Saying… now you know the real me." Ellie gasped turning to Gibbs, trying to recover her breath in the process. "I'm sorry."

"The gifts, the taunts?" Gibbs said, looking at her, someone he thought he knew.

"I told you the truth Gibbs, I just left bits out."

"Why?"

"I was embarrassed, humiliated in fact! That's why I didn't tell NSA, that's why Jake doesn't even know I was going to marry before him. I was engaged to a terrorist, and I didn't realise, if I had, maybe none of this would have happened. It's all my fault." Bishop was on the floor now, staring down at her hands, she had always known it, just had never thought it directly. "I'm sorry."

"Rule number 6- never say you're sorry. It's a sign of weakness. You couldn't have known Ellie."

"But I should have."

"No, you shouldn't, you fell in love with the wrong man, it happens. I fell in love with the wrong women three times!"

Ellie smiled and Gibbs put his arm round her shoulder, "think about Jake, the right guy, and rule number 11, it's time to move on, for good."

That night she sold the ring. That night she put away the chess board, for good.


End file.
